Here With Me
by Michelle2
Summary: Sequel to To the End of the Shinobis. The Turtles travel back to China to seek help for Venus. Raphael mourns for his lost love. Tashina helps the Dragon Lord with a quick recovery from his illness. Finally Completed. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. Reflections

Here With Me  
Chapter I: Reflections  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Splinter watched as his sons unloaded the sub. They were back in China again. They didn't plan to come back so soon, but it was the only thing he could think of getting help for Venus.   
  
It had been nearly a week since Dragon Lord threw her in. He feared for her safety. She was alone in an unfamiliar world. She was in the world of the dragons.   
  
He also feared for his son. Raphael was taking this hard. Splinter worried for his health. He wasn't eating much or sleeping. He only sat in front of the mirror with tears rolling down his face.  
  
Splinter watched the motionless Raphael. What could he say to him to ease his pain? How was the father to comfort his son?  
  
He felt so helpless. Raphael and the others had come to him for help, but he could not. Venus scrolls were in Chinese. He could read Japanese.  
  
Splinter walk over to Mai Li home. She was Venus only hope. Hopefully, she could help Venus when he had failed.  
  
*********************************  
  
Leonardo watched his younger brother mourn for Venus. He knew the feeling. He had been there before. He didn't know how to talk to him. How to ease his pain. He just watched his brother mourn.  
  
Many times he wanted to go over to Raphael and hold him and tell him everything's gonna be alright. He just couldn't do it. He wasn't sure if it would hurt him more or ease his pain.  
  
Raphael had always been the hot tempered one of the group, but not lately. It was like he wasn't the same person. He just looked so lost without Venus. He knew he was hurting bad.  
  
Here he was, the fearless leader. The watcher and protector over his brothers, but he could not protect Venus from being thrown in the glass. If only he could have stopped it, Raphael wouldn't be in so much pain.  
  
******************************  
  
Mondo Gecko watched as one of his friends mourned for their love. He understood the pain. He too had lost a love, but he figured it wasn't the same.  
  
He came to China with his friends to help them in any ways he could. He just felt so helpless. He didn't see how he could help ease Raphael's pain.   
  
He was glad he came though. It was a beautiful place, especially the area Venus grew up in. His only hope that she would be alright. For Raph's sake anyway.  
  
In the meantime, he talked to Michaelangelo who was worrying himself sick over Raphael and Venus.  
  
************************************  
  
Donatello sat at the laptop and wrote a letter to April to tell her what happened. He was glad he brought his stuff. He just felt so useless. Hopefully, April could check for any dragon disturbances.  
  
He turned and looked at Raphael. He had never seen him like this before. Well, except when Splinter was kidnapped by Shredder. But, this was worse than that. I guess. He guessed.  
  
He remember that moment when Raphael was touching the mirror, hoping to touch Venus again. He remember that scream. At first he thought it was Venus, but it couldn't have been. Or could it?  
  
He looked again at Raphael. He didn't know what he was feeling inside. He had never lost someone he loved. He wanted to tell Raphael that everything was going to be alright and that he understood his pain. Of course, its not as easy as it seems.  
  
Poor Raph, he thought to himself. Even thought he was the smartest one in the family, he could not help Venus out of the mirror. He felt like he was a failure to him.  
  
*************************************  
  
Michaelangelo watched his brother mourn for Venus. Raph was the only brother that seemed to understand him best. Venus was one of the sweetest friends he ever had. He worried for them both.  
  
He had always been the one to get everyone out of the worst and unhappiest mood. This time, he could do that. Raphael's pain was to pain was too hard for him to crack. He felt so useless.  
  
He was glad his friend Mondo Gecko came along with them. He was definitely a big help. Mondo told him that if he prayed that God would here him and protect his family. He listened to his advice. He felt better. He knew someone would protect both of them.  
  



	2. Here With Me

Here With Me  
Chapter II: Here With Me  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
i didn't hear you leave  
i wonder how i am still here  
  
****  
Raphael sat in front of the mirror. He wanted her. He wanted to hold her. He wanted his Venus. He just felt he could live without her.  
****  
  
i don't want to move a thing  
it might change my memory  
  
****  
He could not leave the mirror. What if she came out? He had to be there for her. He loved her. He missed he. He wanted to hold her. Why was this hurting so much? How could this happen to him? Venus. Venus. He could say her name, but she would not respond.  
****  
  
oh i am what i am  
i'll do want i want  
  
****  
He was Raphael. He was a mutant. He was a turtle. He did what he wanted, when he wanted and no buts about it. But now, that didn't matter. He was no longer whole. A part of his spirit had left him.  
****  
  
but i can't hide  
  
****  
Pain filled his heart.  
*****  
  
i won't go  
i won't sleep  
i can't breathe  
until you're resting here with me  
  
****  
He placed his hands over his face to cover his sobs. He was hurting. Venus was trapped in the mirror and he felt like he could do nothing. Damn the Dragon Lord. He would pay. He would pay. He sobbed harder. "Oh Venus! Come back to me."  
****  
  
i won't leave  
i can't hide  
i cannot be  
until you're resting here with me  
  
****  
He pulled his hands slowly off his face and looked up towards the ceiling. Tears rolled down his face. He wanted to hold her again. "Venus, I love you." He placed one hand on the still mirror.   
****  
  
i don't want to call my friends  
they might wake me from this dream  
  
****  
"Raph." He could hear her sweet lips say. "I'm alright. I love you. It's gonna be OK."  
****  
  
and i can't leave this bed  
risk forgetting all that's been  
  
****  
He laid down on the floor. His stomach growled for food, but he could not eat. His body yearned for rest, but he could not sleep. He felt his life was not worth living without her.   
****  
  
oh i am what i am  
i'll do want i want  
  
****  
He whispered her name under his sobs. "Venus. I love you."  
****  
  
but i can't hide  
  
****  
His eyes burned from his tears. His head pounded from the abuse he gave his body. He just didn't know if he could live without her. He knew he could not live without her. She was the best thing he had ever had in his life.  
****  
  
i won't go  
i won't sleep  
i can't breathe  
until you're resting here with me  
  
****  
He wasn't going to leave the mirror for a moment. He was going to stay here for the rest of his life if he had too. He'll die for her.  
****  
  
i won't leave  
i can't hide  
i cannot be  
until you're resting here with me  
  
****  
He loved her with all his heart. He wasn't going to loose her.   
****  
  
oh i won't go  
i won't sleep  
i can't breathe  
until you're resting here with me  
i won't leave  
i can't hide  
i cannot be  
until you're resting here with me  
  
****  
He finally realized what she was talking about days before. He didn't realize how much he loved and needed her until now. He hoped she was feeling the same way. He was ready for a commitment. He felt it in his heart. He hope she could feel it. He hoped she felt the same way.  
  
Raphael knew he could never live without her. "I need you here with me, Venus." He closed his eyes for the first time in the last few days and cried himself to sleep.  
****  
  
oh i am what i am  
i'll do want i want  
but i can't hide  
i won't go  
i won't sleep  
i can't breathe  
until you're resting here with me  
i won't leave  
i can't hide  
i cannot be  
until you're resting here with me  
oh i won't go  
i won't sleep  
i can't breathe  
until you're resting here with me  
i won't leave  
i can't hide  
i cannot be  
until you're resting here with me  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Author's Note:  
This fanfic and chapter was named for Dido's song HERE WITH ME. While thinking of a new title to the sequel to To the End of the Shinobis!, I heard this song on the radio. I knew it was the perfect title and a good way to express Raph's feelings for Venus. I hope you think so too.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  



	3. Trapped

Here With Me  
Chapter III: Trapped  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Dragon Lord began to chant in Chinese a spell to open the mirror.  
  
Venus could understand what he was saying. "No. No."  
  
"Let her go, Dragon Lord." Raphael walked a little closer to him.  
  
"You want her." Dragon Lord smiled as he finish the last verse of him spell. "GO AND GET HER!'  
  
"NOOOOOO! Raphael" Venus screamed as the Dragon Lord threw her into the mirror.  
  
"VENUS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raphael ran to the mirror and tried to grabbed her before it was too late.  
  
*******  
  
Days had past since that moment. It seemed like she was here forever: here in the mirror that is.   
  
She felt so weird in here. Maybe because she seemed so alone. Maybe because, she missed Raphael. They were two worlds apart.   
  
During the last few days, she had observed her surroundings; both physically and spiritually.  
The only thing she concluded was that she didn't like it here. She wanted to be with Raph. She wanted to feel his arms wrap around her. To hold her. To protect her. But, he was on the other side of the glass.  
  
She looked around at scenery around her. It was a beautiful place in here. It reminded her of her home. So peaceful. So beautiful. Well, some of it was. She could see parts of the earth scorched and destroy. `Dragon Lord's work.' She figured to herself. She looked at the castle in the distance.   
  
For the last few days she had hid from this world. She feared the dragons that inhabited it. Of course not all dragons could be bad, but then again their was something about this place.  
  
She stood up from her hiding spot and began to make her way towards the castle. Something called her to it, but she didn't know why.  
  
By the time she reached the castle, she noticed something. She was not tired. Normally, she would be sweating or her legs would be hurting from the distance she walked. She looked back from the castle and towards the place she originally was. It must have been miles. Why wasn't she tired.  
  
Come to think of it, she hadn't been sleepy, tired, or even hungry for the past week. She was so confused. Why was this so?  
  
Venus looked up at the castle. It was also scorched. There was something evil about it. She noticed some of the symbols on the door and the outside of the castle. She had seen those symbols before. She had seen them in her scrolls. They were the symbols of the Dragon Lord.  
  
What was she doing here? She looked around. What was she doing here? This place frightened and confused her. She wanted Raph.  
  
Venus sat down and leaned on the door. She was trapped here. She could feel it. Slowly she began to feel herself fall back.   
  
The door to the castle was cracked open. She peeked inside. Something was calling her inside. There was something in there she had to see. But, what was it? What was calling her there?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Something Must Be Done

Here With Me  
Chapter IV: Something Must Be Done  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Tashina sat on the edge of her brother's bed. Dragon Lord was only getting worse. The Rank wasn't stealing enough medicines for him. She had to do something.  
  
She looked at her nieces that surrounded her brother. Kira was too little. Hana was too unfocused. Kat however was smart.  
  
"Kat."  
  
"Yes."   
  
"I'm going to need you to get some medicines for me."  
  
She looked confused. "Me."  
  
"Yes. I will send two guards to assist you."   
  
"But what if I get attacked." She was worried. Her father had told her about how her enemies, the Turtles, were.  
  
"Use the prism if you get in trouble." Tashina knew how skilled Kat was in using the prism to sneak out. "Do you think you can do it?"  
  
"Yes, I think so." Kat was not really sure, but she knew she could do anything if she really needed to. Plus, her father really needed her.  
  
"Good." Tashina thought for a second. The Turtles have arrived in China with the mirror. Her brother didn't know they had taken it. "I also need you to get one more thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I need you to get back the mirror."  
  
*****  
  
Dragon Lord laid in his bed. He could barely open his eyes; the spinning of the room was too much for him. Still, he could sense that there were others around him. He could hear their muffled voices.  
  
Tashina was in the room. She was constantly at his side this week. At least someone was trying to help him.  
  
Wick was also there, but to watch as usual. Wick was like a parrot to a pirate. He just sits on your shoulder and yaps.  
  
His daughters were also there. Normally they were confined in their rooms, but not this week. At least he had some loyal children. Well, hopefully.   
  
His oldest daughter ,Kat, sat to the right of him. She obviously was concerned. She had a distant look on her face though. She looked like she was so helpless to him.  
  
His 2nd daughter, Hana, sat to the left of him. She looked concerned, but didn't show it as much as her sister. She had always been the more cheerful one. It was something the mirror didn't take from her: her hope.  
  
His youngest daughter, Kira, was sleeping next to him. It made him worry for a second. With his daughter so close next to him, he could give her his illness. The second passed, Tashina wouldn't let Kira or his other two daughters in the room if she felt it was a danger to their health. She knew how important his children were to him.  
  
He couldn't remember much about what happened earlier this week.   
  
He remembers dropping Dr. Quease to his death. He smiled at the thought. He always enjoyed watching humans meet their fate, especially if their fate was a death wish.  
  
He also remembered throwing Venus in the glass. Now she can suffer what he had suffered for thousands of years. Her lover was quite upset.   
  
He laid in bed thinking about how great it was to finally be rid of the Shinobi, his most feared threat and enemy. It was a beautiful thing. That is throwing her in the mirror. Yeah. It was one of his most glorious victories over her.   
  
The Shinobi was trapped in the glass. A smile came over his face again. The Shinobi was trapped in the glass.   
  
He continued to lay there. Then, he sat up. "NO!!!!!!"  
  
His daughters and sister jumped at this. They looked at his face. His eyes were wide open and he was deathly pale.  
  
"Father, lay back down." Kat told her father. "It's best that you rest."  
  
The room began to spin. The light from the few candles that lit up the room made his eyes and head hurt. "NO!!!" He tried to get out of bed.  
  
"Ryu." Tashina rushed to him. "Get back in bed. You are not well."  
  
"The mirror. Were is the mirror?" He began to rave as he fought his sister from making him lay back down. "WERE IS THE MIRROR?"  
  
Tashina spoke quickly. "It's gone." Then, she added. "Ryu, lay back down."  
  
He threw her against the wall and stormed out of his room. He was weak but he fought to get to his throne room. Tashina, Kat, Hana, Kira, and some of the Rank warriors followed him.  
  
He leaned on the armrest of his throne. The mirror was gone. The mirror was gone. The last bit of strength left him and he fell back into his throne. The room began to spin.  
  
Tashina slowly approached him. "The Turtles took it. Then, they left for China."   
  
He was not hearing this. The Shinobi was going to be freed. He knew it. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"You are not well. It was not good for your health for..."  
  
"For ME to know the truth."  
  
"I have sent the Rank to steal medicines and look for the mirror."  
  
"AND."  
  
"The Turtles hadn't arrived there until a few hours ago."  
  
"Did you send another group?"  
  
"Not yet, but I am gathering the next group to go."  
  
His head hurt. This was too much for him. If the Shinobi was freed, he was doomed. "Who's going?"  
  
"Kat is and so are two Rank guards."  
  
"What?" He quickly stood up, The room spun faster. Then he sat back down. "Don't send my daughter."  
  
"She smart and knows what to do. She will be fine."  
  
"Father, I'll be alright." Kat walked up behind her aunt. "If I have a problem, there will be Rank guards with me plus I will use my magic."  
  
Dragon Lord placed his hand on his head. He didn't like this idea, but then again Kat was smart. He had to trust her. "Alright."  
  
Tashina called over the Rank soldiers. "I want you two to assist Kat." The two guards bowed to her and disappeared with Kat.   
  
"As for the rest of you, His Majesty needs His rest. Help me take him to his room."  
  
The Rank bowed to her. "Yes, princess."  
  



	5. The Mirror

Here With Me  
Chapter V: The Mirror  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
"Leo, do you think Raph's going to be alright?" Michaelangelo asked his older brother with concern.  
  
"Yeah." Leonardo looked over to Raphael. It must of been the first time he slept in days. "Yeah, Mikey. He just needs some rest."  
  
*******************************  
  
Splinter gently knocked at Mai Li's door. Hopefully she could help them.  
  
"Splinter." Mai Li was surprised to see Splinter at her door. It seemed like they just left.   
  
Splinter looked at Mai Li carefully. She looked like she was stressed and nervous. Maybe, her grandnephew was keeping her up at night.  
  
Mai Li looked at Splinter carefully. He looked worried and fearfully. Something was wrong. She could feel it. It had to do with that dream she had the other day. The dream with the Dragon Lord and Tashina.  
  
"Splinter, what are you doing here?" Mai Li questioned.  
  
"Mai Li, come with me. We need your help."   
  
"Alright. I'll be a minute." Mai Li left him and went to tell her niece where she was going to. She was worried to leave her, but her husband could protect her if the dragons came.  
  
Mai Li joined Splinter and they began to walk towards Venus' home. For a few seconds there was complete silence between them.  
  
"Mai Li." Splinter started. "I had a vision the other day."  
  
"It was of the Dragon Lord and Tashina."  
  
"How did you know?" Splinter stopped in his tracks. "How do you know about Tashina?"  
  
"I had the same dream too." Mai Li sighed. "I knew it was her. I remember her from reading Chung I's scrolls."  
  
"Yes, of course. You were one of Chung I's students." A worried look came over his face. There was something more than just the dream.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"After I warned my students, they insisted in leaving our home anyway." Splinter sighed. "Venus and Raphael were captured."  
  
"And..." Mai Li grabbed Splinter's wrist. She was so worried.  
  
"Venus was thrown into the mirror." Splinter wanted to cry at that point. He was so worried about her. Venus was not one of his children, but she had become so close to him since she came to live with them years ago. "I'm so worried Mai Li. She's in there with dragons."  
  
"Don't worry Splinter. Not all dragons are evil." Mai Li and Splinter began to walk again. "However, Venus and the village are in great danger."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Is the mirror here?"  
  
"Yes, it's in Venus home."  
  
Mai Li sighed. "The past week, dragons have been in the village. They have been stealing medicines and herbs. They have also been looking for the mirror."  
  
"Oh my." Splinter knew this wasn't going to be a good trip.  
  
***********************************  
  
Venus slowly pushed open the door to the castle. A deathly chill passed through her. She swallowed hard. She had to be insane to go in here, but something told her to come in.  
  
She walked around the castle. It seemed like hours passed. It wasn't well lit. In fact, there were hallways that weren't lit at all. She had to take a torch off the wall to light her way.   
  
Venus got the feeling she wasn't alone. It was something she felt ever since she walked in. She felt like someone was following her, but everytime she looked around she could find no one.  
  
************************************  
  
Leonardo walked over to Raphael and placed a sheet over him. Poor Raphael he thought. He knew he must of been hurting and worrying bad.   
  
Leonardo looked at the mirror. He hated that thing. Ever since they took it from Dragon Lord's, he felt like something was watching them. He didn't know how Raphael could stay so close to it these last few days.  
  
****************************  
  
Donatello finished his letter to April. Hopefully she would be online today to get the letter.   
  
He closed his laptop and watched Leonardo. He had always admired Leonardo for being the protective one. He knew Leonardo was worried about Raphael.  
  
He looked at the mirror. He hated that thing. It gave off this bad vibe he just could explain. He hated that. He always could find a way to explain everything, but he couldn't explain that mirror..  
  
Donatello got up from where he was sitting. He didn't want to be in the same room as that mirror. He carried his laptop and walked into the kitchen.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Hey Mike." Mondo Gecko asked Michaelangelo as the two of them began to make dinner. "You see that glass thing Raph's by."  
  
"Yeah, what about it." Michaelangelo began to shred cheese for the pizzas they were making.  
  
"That thing." Mondo Gecko began to whisper. "It freaks me out."  
  
"You know what." Michaelangelo stopped and whispered to his friend. "It freaks me out too."  
  
"HEY GUYS!" Donatello and Leonardo exclaimed as they both walked in the kitchen.  
  
Michaelangelo and Mondo Gecko jumped and turned around.  
  
"Dude you scared the shit out of me." Mondo Gecko replied.  
  
Michaelangelo placed his hand on his heart and nodded.  
  
'What were ya'll whispering about?" Leonardo asked  
  
"The mirror."  
  
They all turned and looked at it.  
  
"It freaks us out."  
  
"Me too." Donatello sighed.  
  
"Me also." Leonardo said. "When I walked over there, I couldn't even see my reflections."  
  
"That mirror's freaky." Mondo Gecko added.  
  
They all turned and looked at the mirror again. It gave them the chills just to look at it.  
  
  
  
  



	6. New World

Here With Me  
Chapter VI: New World  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Raphael laid in front of the mirror. He was not awake, but not asleep. He knew it was impossible to be in both.   
  
He just laid there. He slightly opened his eyes and looked at the mirror. He closed them again and began to drift. His spirit began to drift off into a new world.  
  
****  
  
i won't go  
i can't sleep  
i can't breathe  
until you're resting here with me  
  
*******************************  
  
Venus walked into a well lit room in the castle. It was full of weapons and contained a throne. Dragon symbols and drawings filled the walls.  
  
Venus studied one wall. It didn't look like a wall. In fact, it wasn't. It was the strangest thing she ever saw.  
  
It was like a big hole that was an entrance into another world. A familiar spirit called her from it. She didn't know why, but she enter the strange world.  
  
At first, she couldn't recognize where she was. After a few minutes of observation, she knew where she was. She was in the Realm of Dreams, or what was left of it.  
  
The Dragon Lord's evil presence from breaking through, caused the spiritual sanctuary to engulf into flames. However, it wasn't the same as the time she helped rescue Splinter. It was actually becoming a beautiful place again.   
  
It was strange to her, but each step she made the Realm of Dreams began to spout flowers and the sky began to clear. It was a beautiful thing coming from the heart of a beautiful person both spiritually and physically.  
  
Venus touched the ground that she was walking on. Small flowers began to grow from her touch. She fell so powerful.  
  
*******************************  
  
Bitoku signaled for his followers to follow Venus into the Realm of Dreams. It was hard following her. She wasn't easy to fool.  
  
He had had a hard time finding dragons to support him against his father. Why follow the son of the Dragon Lord who was trapped in the mirror when you could follow the Dragon Lord and be free.  
  
He and his followers walked into the Realm of Dreams. They were amazed as they watched Venus. She was defiantly a powerful shaman to have the spiritually world rise to her presence.  
  
********************************  
  
Tashina laid with her lover in bed. She hadn't slept much in the last few days. She was too busy worrying about her brother. Hopefully Kat would succeed in her mission. She was tired and needed rest.  
  
She closed her eyes and began to drift asleep.  
  
flowers  
  
beauty  
  
Bitoku  
  
freedom  
  
Realm of Dreams  
  
Shinobi  
  
war  
  
death  
  
Tashina jumped up alarming her lover.  
  
"What's wrong Tashina?" He jumped and held her.  
  
"I saw.....I saw..."  
  
"What? What did you see?"  
  
************************************  
  
Splinter and Mai Li walked in the house to find the guys hovering around the kitchen.  
  
"What is going on? Are you preparing dinner?" Splinter asked.  
  
"Pizza!" Michaelangelo exclaimed and he placed two trays in the oven.  
  
Splinter gave a disgusted look.   
  
"Don't worry Sensei." Leonardo said as he saw Splinter's disgusted face. "We have some sushi for you."  
  
"Thank you, Leonardo."  
  
Mai Li looked at all of them before her. Mike was humming and cleaning up the mess he made. Donatello was quiet and holding on to his computer. Leonardo kept looking over at Raphael who was sleeping in front of the mirror.  
  
Then, someone caught her eye. He was short, green, had a tail, and had blue eyes. She observed him carefully. He looked like a dragon.   
  
There was a dragon in here. She backed up.  
  
"Mai Li are you OK?" Splinter asked.  
  
"There is a dragon here." She said and began to summon her powers.  
  
"Where?"   
  
The turtles and Splinter looked all around them. They didn't see anybody. What was she talking about.  
  
  
  
  



	7. Closer

Here With Me  
Chapter VII: Closer  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Raphael looked around the place he was. He knew for sure he wasn't with his brothers anymore. He had seen this place before. It was years ago, with Venus.  
  
Venus. The thought of her gone hurt his heart, but somehow he felt like she was near.   
  
He began to walk around. He watched as he made each step. The sky began to clear to a the shade of blue. It was a light blue. Venus' blue. Venus' favorite color. The ground beneath him began to prout with small flowers. He bent over and touched them. They were so beautiful. They were beautiful like his Venus.  
  
************************************  
  
Mai Li looked at Mondo Gecko with fear. She thought he was a dragon. She summoned her powers to attack.  
  
"Mai Li, there is no dragon here." Splinter assured her.  
  
"No, there is one here."  
  
Mondo Gecko nad the Turtles looked around for the dragon. As each one looked around the room, their eyes ended by staring at Mondo Gecko.  
  
A bright light began to glow from Mai Li. Mondo Gecko continued to look around. When he saw the fear in her eyes, he knew she was talking about him.  
  
'Oh Shit!" Mondo Gecko yelled as he drove to the floor to dodge the blast of enrgy that came from Mai Li.  
  
Splinter grabbed Mai Li's wrist before she could build up for another blast. "It's OK, Mai Li. That's just Mondo Gecko, a good friend of Michaelangelo.  
  
Mai Li looked at Mondo Gecko who was still ducking down on the floor. "Oh my." She said softly. "Oh My, I am so sorry."  
  
Mondo Gecko slowly stood up with the help of Michaelangelo. "Umm, it's Ok."  
  
"I'm so sorry," She continued. She then looked at all of them. "It's just that lately, the village has been visited by the DRagon Lord's Rank warriors."  
  
"Dragons have been here." Leonardo began to worry.  
  
"Yes." Mai Li replied. "They have been searching through our village for herbs, medicines, and the mirror." Mai Li glanced over at the mirror and took a deep breath.  
  
***********************************  
  
Raphael continued to look around the place he was in. He could feel her. He could feel Venus' spirit, She had to be nearby.  
  
Raphael nodded his head. There was no way Venus could be here. she was trapped in the mirror. He wanted to hold her so much.  
  
***********************************  
  
Venus continued to walk around the Realm of Dreams.   
  
"Raphael." She whispered under her breath. She could feel his spirit. Was he there. Was he in the Realm of Dreams?  
  
Venus nodded her head. There was no way Raphael could be here. He had never dream walked by himself.  
  
**************************  
  
Bitoku followed closely behind Venus. She was his key to freedom.   
  
Bitoku paused for a moment. He could feel something. Someone else was here with them. It was a strong presence of love, consern, and happiness. He had never felt those things, and he knew he probable never will.  
  
*******************************  
  
Kurai held her tightly. "Tashina, what is wrong?"  
  
"The Shinobi will be freed. Ryu's son will join the Turtles to fight us." Tashina shivered.  
  
"Tashina, you are dilirious. You need rest."  
  
"No." Tashina jumped up and opened the door to the Dragon Lord's room. "We have a problem."  
  
The Dragon Lord rolled to look at her. "What now?" He knew something was not right.  
  



	8. Right Track

Here With Me  
Chapter VIII: Right Track  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Donatello thought for a moment. The RAnk are looking for for herbs and medicines. He thought again. Dragon Lord looked pretty sick last week. "Mai Li, you said the Rank are lokking for medicines."  
  
"That is correct." Mai Li paused. She saw the look of shock in his face. "What is it?"  
  
"Well." He started. "Last week when we went to get Venus and Raphael, I noticed that the Dragon Lord looked ill."  
  
"Ill."  
  
"Yes, he didn't even fight us. It seemed like he could barely even open the mirror to throw Venus in."  
  
Leonardo thought for a moment. "You know. He's right."  
  
Michaelangelo nodded in agreement.  
  
Mondo Gecko just looked around. How the hell would he know/ He just saw the guy for the first time, but he nodded along with Michaelangelo.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"What happened?" Dragon Lord asked Tashina.  
  
"His spirit is searching for her. It won't be long before they are united." Tashina sat on the edge of his bed. If he had the medicines, he would get well. Then, they could stop them. Where was that damn daughter of his?  
  
****************************************  
  
Katina looked around the room she appeared in. She was in a kitchen. There had to be some medicines in here. But where?  
  
She moved quietly. She was not alone in this house. She listened as a husband and wife played with their new baby. She could hear the little one's sweet giggles. It tempted her to peek at them and see the baby.  
  
Katina knew she couldn't/ She had to get medicines for her father. She put all her happy thoughts aside and began to open cabinets to find the medicines.  
  
****************************************  
  
Beep  
  
Beep  
  
Beep  
  
"Donnie, your computer is beeping again." Michaelangelo informed him.  
  
"I know." Donatello snapped as he open the laptop. "I'm not deaf."  
  
Donatello typed into his programs and opened his radar. He looked at it carefully. There were dragons in the area.  
  
"What's wrong, my son?" Splinter noticed the look of worry on his son's face.  
  
"There are dragons in the area."  
  
"Where?" Mai Li began to get frightened again.  
  
Donatello plugged in his portable tracker and walked out the door. "They're there. They're in that house."  
  
"Mai Li, that's your house." Splinter grabbed her hand and signaled his sons to get their weapons.   
  
"Suki, my son-in-law, and the baby are in there!"   
  
Splinter noticed her panick. "Don't worry. They will be alright."  
  
Leonardo grabbed his katana. "How many Donnie?"  
  
"Ummm....It's three."   
  
"Come on Mike, Mondo." Leonardo turned to Splinter. "You should stay here with Mai Li and Raph. We'll be back soon."  
  
****************************************  
  
Raphael continued to walk around. The thoughts of never seeing Venus again tortured his soul.  
  
  
i didn't hear you leave  
i wonder how i am still here  
  
i don't want to move a thing  
it might change my memory  
  
oh i am what i am  
i'll do want i want  
but i can't hide  
  
i won't go  
i won't sleep  
i can't breathe  
until you're resting here with me  
  
i won't leave  
i can't hide  
i cannot be  
until you're resting here with me  
  
i don't want to call my friends  
they might wake me from this dream  
  
and i can't leave this bed  
risk forgetting all that's been  
  
oh i am what i am  
i'll do want i want  
but i can't hide  
  
i won't go  
i won't sleep  
i can't breathe  
until you're resting here with me  
  
Venus continued to walk around. Was Raphael thinking about her? Was this hurting him as much as this was hurting her?   
  
Tears began to flow from her eyes. Where was he? She knew she could feel his spirit searching for her.   
  
oh i won't go  
i won't sleep  
i can't breathe  
until you're resting here with me  
i won't leave  
i can't hide  
i cannot be  
until you're resting here with me  
  
Splinter and Mai Li walked over to Raphael. Splinter wiped a few tears rolling down his son's face.   
  
"Poor child." Mai Li touched Raphael's arm. "He even cries in his dreams."  
  
oh i am what i am  
i'll do want i want  
but i can't hide  
i won't go  
i won't sleep  
i can't breathe  
until you're resting here with me  
i won't leave  
i can't hide  
i cannot be  
until you're resting here with me  
oh i won't go  
i won't sleep  
i can't breathe  
until you're resting here with me  
i won't leave  
i can't hide  
i cannot be  
until you're resting here with me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Medicine Girl

Here With Me  
Chapter IX: Medicine Girl  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
"Are you sure this is Mai Li's house?" Michaelangelo slid open the door.  
  
Donatello gave him a look. "Yes. Mai Li said this was her house and this is where the dragons are." Donatello showed him the tracker.  
  
"Are you sure it's working right?" Michaelangelo sassed. "I don't see Suki or dragons."  
  
"Yes." Donatello rolled his eyes.   
  
"Will the two of you shut up?" Leonardo demanded. "I hear something."  
  
Leonardo, Donatello, Michaelangelo, and Mondo Gecko quietly walked into Mai Li's home.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Found them." Katina turned to the Rank. "Where's the list my aunt gave you?"  
  
"Here Princess." He bowed and handed her the list.   
  
"Alright, I need rhubarb, wormwood leaves, tiger blood, and panda bones."  
  
Katina searched through the collection of Chinese medicines and herbs. Some of the stuff made her sick. Maybe her father should just take Advil like the humans on TV do.  
  
Katina picked up three jars of the ingredients she needed and placed them in the deep pockets of her robes. Hopefully, none of them will break.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Alright." Mondo Gecko looked around Mai Li's house. "Is this Mai Li lady some sort of a witch or something."  
  
"She's a shaman." Michaelangelo informed him. "Like Venus."  
  
"Oh." Even Venus, sometimes gave him the creeps Mondo Gecko thought to himself.  
  
"They're in there Leo." Donatello pointed to the kitchen door.  
  
Leonardo cracked the door and looked in.  
  
"Last one." Katina said as she stood up with a jar of wormwood leaves.  
  
"I think not." Leonardo said as he slid the door completely open. "Don't you know it's rude to enter in someone else's home without being invited."  
  
"Funny you should said that." The hooded Katina snapped back at him and slipped the jar into her pocket.  
  
Leonardo looked at the hood figure before him. She wasn't well guarded. Guess Tashina wasn't as good of a prophetess as Venus claimed she was.   
  
Katina signaled her guards to attack. Leonardo signaled the others to attack, he was going for Tashina.   
  
Leonardo advanced with his katana in hand. "Tashina. You're mine."  
  
"That's fine with me." Katina dodged a few kicks. She spun around and grabbed his leg. Then, she twisted it sending him down on the floor. "But, the name's Kat."  
  
Leonardo felt embarrassed and jumped up even though his ankle was hurting him. He kicked her in the stomach and ripped of her hood before throwing her down onto the floor.  
  
Leonardo looked at the once hidden assailant. She was beautiful. Her hair was long, black with a slight curl to it. She looked almost human, nothing like the Dragon Lord or the Rank. He began to feel sorry for her. She looked hurt.  
  
Leonardo stepped closer to her. She looked at him through her long black locks of hair. Closer. Closer. He took one more step closer and she made her move.  
  
Leonardo fell on his back. He wasn't sorry for her any more. She had just pulled his feet from under him. Now, she was going to get it.   
  
He jumped back on his feet and looked at her. She stood with out moving a muscle. He decided try another move on her, but before he could get her she disappeared. Leonardo couldn't stop himself and went straight through the wall.  
  
Katina reappeared and gave him a smile. He was kind of cute for the enemy. She called her guards and the three of them disappeared from sight.   
  
"Where'd they go?" Mondo exclaimed.  
  
"There gone." Donatello looked at his tracker.   
  
Leonardo sat on the floor disgusted. "Along with the medicines they stole."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"You OK Leo." Donatello noted as her helped his brother up.  
  
"My ankle. It's trobbing."  
  
"Come on let's get back to Splinter."  
  
  
  



	10. I'm Fine

Here With Me  
Chapter X: I'm Fine  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Donatello helped Leonardo walk back to Venus' home.   
  
"What happened?" Splinter and Mai Li asked with worry.   
  
Donatello helped Leonardo lay down on the floor next to Raphael.   
  
"I was fighting with one of the dragons." Leonardo explained. "She grabbed my leg and twisted my ankle a bit. I'm fine."  
  
Leonardo winced in pain when his brother examining his foot.   
  
"It doesn't sound like you are fine." Mai Li sat down to look at his foot with Donatello.   
  
"Ow." Leonardo yelled in pain.   
  
"I'm sorry." Mai Li apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Mai Li and Donatello continued to examine his foot, when a knock was heard at the front door.   
  
"I'll get it." Michaelangelo rushed to the door.  
  
When he opened the door, he found Suki with a fearful look in her face. "is my aunt here?"  
  
"Yeah, she's examining my brother's hurt foot." Michaelangelo noticed her expression. "Are you alright?"  
  
"No, I need to speak with my aunt." Suki insisted and called. "Aunt Mai Li."  
  
"Suki." Mai Li stood up and went over to her. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Your home was broken into. We went for a walk in the garden and when we returned we found the kitchen a mess. There was blood on the floor and a hole through the wall."  
  
"My bad." Leonardo yelled from where he was sitting. "We'll fix the wall.....Damn Donnie that hurt."  
  
"Well stay still." Donatello replied back.  
  
"What about the blood on the floor?" Suki exclaimed.  
  
"None of us are bleeding." Mondo Gecko pointed out as he checked for cuts.  
  
"Then, why is there blood on the floor?" Suki asked.   
  
"We'll go look." Michaelangelo volunteered himself and Mondo Gecko.  
  
"Bring me a sample." Donatello called out.  
  
"OK." Michaelangelo responded. "I guess we should fix that wall too."  
  
Mondo Gecko nodded.   
  
******************************************  
  
Tashina paced around her brother's bed. Where was that damn daughter of his?  
  
Katina open the door to his room. "I'm back. I got all the ingredients."  
  
"It's about time." Tashina stopped pacing.  
  
Dragon Lord looked over dizzily at his daughter. "Your bleeding." He tried to sit up and she quickly went over to him.  
  
"Father, you should lie down."  
  
"No." He examined the cloak she was wearing, then her dress.   
  
"Father, I'm fine."   
  
"Then, what's this?" He pointed to the blood soaked spot on her cloak.  
  
Kat looked at the spot. "Oops!" That's where she put all of the jars full of ingredients. One must have broken with her fight with the Turtle.  
  
Kat pulled out two jars and handed them to her aunt. Then, she pulled out to broken jars.   
  
Tashina rolled her eyes. "I can't believe this." She said disapprovingly as Kat handed her wormwood leaves with tiger's blood on them.   
  
"I'm sorry, but the Shinobi's friends arrived and we began fighting." Kat explained.  
  
'What?" Dragon Lord turned angrily at his sister. She should have known this would happen.  
  
"Father, I'm fine." Kat protested and her began to search for bruises. "I'm not the one with the hurt ankle." She smiled.  
  
"Good." Dragon Lord was pleased his daughter handled herself so well.  
  
Tashina studied Kat for a second, then looked at the ingredients in her hands. "I'm going to add these to the potion." Then, she left the room.  
  
"Now, Father." Kat instructed. "You need your rest. I'll be back when Aunt Tashina is ready to give you your medicine."  
  
Kat left her father's room and began to walk to her room. She was so happy her father was proud of her, but she felt sorry for the Turtle. He was kind of cute for the enemy and all.   
  
Once in her room, she took of the cloak she was wearing. She laid on her bed and thought about the Turtle she encountered. He was so cute and strong and brave. Father would forbid her ever seeing him or thinking about him. Still, she could dream about him.  
  
******************************************  
  
Splinter watched as Leonardo took a deep breath. What was his son thinking about? Something definitely was on his mind. He knew it wasn't the fact that Donatello was no longer examining his foot. It had to be something else.  
  
Leonardo laid back and smiled to himself. That dragon girl he fought today. She was so beautiful and a pretty good fighter. What was her name again? Kat.   
  
She kind of reminded him of Raph with that flip mouth and Venus with her mystical nature and beauty. Yeah, she was a beauty. That long black hair that curled at the tips. Those beautiful blue eyes. Yeah, she was beautiful, but deadly.  
  
He thought about his foot. It hurt like hell. It was swelling and had her fingernail marks in it. Damn his foot hurt. His heart hurt too. He could never have someone like her. Why did she have to be the enemy?  
  
Splinter noticed all the changes of expression in Leonardo's face. "Is there something on your mind my son?"  
  
"No, sensei." He sighed softly. "Just day dreaming."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Pain Stricken

Here With Me  
Chapter XI: Pain Stricken  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
"So, Mike." Mondo Gecko helped his friend fix the wall in Mai Li's house. "Do you think Mai Li came help Venus get out of the mirror.?"  
  
"I hope so." Michaelangelo replied. "Raph is hurting real bad."  
  
Mondo Gecko looked down. "Yeah. He is."  
  
**********   
  
Donatello opened back up his laptop and went online. Still no messages from April. He logged off and turned off his computer.   
  
"What's wrong Donnie?" Leonardo called to him.  
  
"Nothing. Just checking my email."  
  
"Oh, yeah. You emailed April this morning." Leonardo looked over to Raph. He thought to himself. 'I wonder what he is thinking about. Probably Venus.'  
  
*********  
  
Mai Li touched Raphael's face. Poor dear she thought to herself. Then, she whispered in his ear. "Follow you heart."  
  
In the Realm of Dreams, he heard her. Mai Li he thought to himself. He didn't feel so alone in this world. But still, he wasn't with his Venus.  
  
Mai Li watched as a tear rolled down Raphael's cheek. "Stay strong." She whispered again. "We are all here."  
  
*********  
  
Kat sat on the edge of her father's bed. Tashina had finished the medicine he was to take.   
  
Dragon Lord sat up and was still for a few seconds. Then, he took the cup Tashina handed him. He looked at its contents and made a face.  
  
"Just drink it." Tashina knew what he was thinking. "I about 12 or so hours you will be good as new."  
  
Dragon Lord drank all of the medicine making a face. It was the nastiest thing he had ever tasted. He handed the cup back to his sister.  
  
"Now rest, Ryu." Tashina backed up.  
  
Dragon Lord looked around the room. It began to spin again. Faster. Faster. He brought his hands up to his head.  
  
"Father, what's wrong?" Kat stood up to walk over to him.  
  
Dragon Lord began to scream in pain. Her voice hurt his ears.   
  
Kat backed up next to her aunt. "What did you do to him?"   
  
"Nothing." Tashina replied. "It's the affects of the medicine. It's driving the illness out of his system."  
  
Pains began to shoot through his body. He began to scream again.  
  
"And it's suppose to do that to him." Kat was shocked.  
  
Some of the Rank burst into the room wondering what was going on.  
  
"Get them out of her." Tashina ordered her lover.   
  
Dragon Lord began to turn and kick on his bed. The pain was almost to much to bare. He twisted and turned and kicked until he went unconscious.  
  
"Father." Kat rushed over to him. He was sweating and his heart was racing. "Is he going to be alright?"  
  
"He's going to be fine. We must let him rest." Tashina replied and began to pull wipe Dragon Lord's face.  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Info

Here With Me  
Chapter XII: Info  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
"I'm starving." Michaelangelo exclaimed as he and Mondo walked in the door.  
  
"Me too." Mondo Gecko said as his stomach growled.   
  
"Did you boys fix my wall?" Mai Li asked.  
  
"Yeah, Suki's husband showed us what to do and all."   
  
"Thank You." Mai Li bowed to the two of them. "Dinner is almost ready."  
  
"Should we wake up Raph?" Leonardo called as Donatello helped him to the kitchen.  
  
"No. Let him rest."  
  
"Oh Donnie." Michaelangelo remembered. "Here."  
  
"Thanks." Donatello took the sample of blood from Michaelangelo. "I'll check it out after dinner."  
  
"So, Mai Li." Leonardo asked. "When are we going to help Venus get out of the mirror?"  
  
Mai Li sighed and began to serve them all food. "Actually, there is nothing we can do."  
  
"What do you mean Nothing?" Leonardo began to panic. "Venus is trapped in their."  
  
"Splinter and I have both looked over the scrolls you brought. They have nothing to do with reversing the spell the Dragon Lord did."   
  
"Then, Venus is trapped in there forever." Michaelangelo asked.  
  
"No." Splinter spoke up. "Venus will not be trapped forever."  
  
Mai Li sat down. "Venus is already getting closer to freedom."  
  
"But how?" Donatello said confused. "We haven't done anything."  
  
"Actually, one of us has." Mia Li added.  
  
"I don't get it." Donatello was even more confused.  
  
"Raphael has been searching for her." Splinter said.  
  
"How?" Leonardo asked curiously.  
  
Mai Li took a sip of tea. "Raphael is in the Ream of Dreams. His spirit is searching for her."  
  
"But, I thought is was unsafe to go into the Realm of Dreams because it is linked with the Dragon World."   
  
"Venus is in the Dragon World. Raphael is in the Realm of Dreams." Splinter explained. "When they find each other, Venus can follow Raphael's spirit back into our world."  
  
"Just like Dragon Lord did to us to escape." Leonardo remembered. "I get it now."  
  
"How long can it take?" Donatello questioned.  
  
Mai Li answered. "We're not sure."  
  
"OK." Mondo Gecko looked around at everyone. "I don't get it."  
  
"Let me tell you bro." Michaelangelo started. "You see....."  
  
*******************************************  
  
Early the next morning.....  
  
Dragon Lord sat up in his bed. What the hell happened to him yesterday? He stood up and began to walk around. He felt much better. It was like his strength was renewed.  
  
"It's about time you woke up."   
  
He turned around and found Tashina and Kurai beginning to stand up.  
  
"How do you feel, Majesty?" Kurai bowed to him.  
  
"Even better if I knew what the two of you were doing while I was out." Dragon Lord snapped.  
  
Kurai concluded to himself, looks like Dragon Lord was back to his usual self. "I'll have the servants bring in some breakfast."  
  
Kurai left the room, leaving Tashina and the Dragon Lord alone.  
  
"What were you talking about yesterday? About the Shinobi?"  
  
Tashina flipped back her hair and folded her arms. "Her lover is in the Realm of Dreams searching for her. When they meet, she will be able to escape along with you son and a dozen of his Rank supporters."  
  
"So, the Shinobi will be free and so will Bitoku." Dragon Lord said disgusted.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Bitoku's warriors will be easy to turn and my son is no threat to me. It's the Shinobi I'm worried about."  
  
"Then, we will have to stop them from meeting." Tashina smiled.  
  
"Or escaping." Dragon Lord began to laugh.  
  
  
  



	13. Reunion

Here With Me  
Chapter XIII: Reunion  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Venus continued to search the Realm of Dreams. She could feel him. She could feel his spirit.   
  
Raphael continued to search the Realm Of Dreams. He could feel her. He could feel her spirit.  
  
Venus looked straight ahead. She could see a figure coming towards her.   
  
"Raphael." She whispered to herself.  
  
She dropped to her knees. Why was her mind torturing her like this?   
  
Raphael looked straight ahead. He watched a figure drop to its knees. Venus. That had to be Venus.  
  
He ran to her as fast as he could. At few feet from her, he stopped. Was his mind playing tricks on him? No. He could feel her spirit. It was Venus.  
  
Venus looked down at her hands. His spirit was so near her. She looked up and saw Raphael drop to his knees in front of her. She closed her eyes. Was she dreaming?  
Then, she looked down at her hands again.  
  
Raphael grabbed her hands and gently squeezed them. He could fell the ring on her hand. Then, he felt her squeeze back.  
  
*****  
  
Oh   
My love  
  
*****  
  
He reached up with one hand to touch her face.  
  
*****  
  
My darling  
I hungered for  
Your touch  
  
*****  
  
He touched her face.   
  
*****  
  
A long  
  
*****  
  
Her skin was so smooth.   
  
*****  
  
Lonely Time  
  
*****  
  
She raised her hand and traced his arm.   
  
*****  
  
And time  
Goes by   
SO slowly  
  
*****  
  
She traced his arm until she touched his hand on her face.   
  
*****  
  
And time  
Can do so much  
  
*****  
  
He pulled back his hand.   
  
*****  
  
Are you still mine?  
  
*****  
  
He could believe what was happening as she squeezed his hand.  
  
*****  
  
I need you love  
  
*****  
  
He caressed her face with his hand.  
  
*****  
  
I need your love  
  
*****  
  
She squeezed his hand again.  
  
*****  
  
God speed you love  
To me  
  
*****  
  
She noted to herself His hands were so strong but gentle with touch.   
  
*****  
  
Lonely rivers flow  
To the sea  
To the sea  
  
*****  
  
She lightly kissed his hand.  
  
*****  
  
To the open arms  
Of the sea  
  
*****  
  
He wanted to cry when he felt her sweet kiss.   
  
*****  
  
Lonely river sigh  
Wait for Me  
Wait for Me  
  
*****  
  
He took his thumb and traced it over her lips.  
  
*****  
  
I'll be coming home  
Wait for Me  
  
*****  
  
She took a deep breath.   
  
*****  
  
Oh  
My LOVE  
  
*****  
  
She pulled his hand down from her face and they stood up.  
  
*****  
  
MY DARLING  
  
*****  
  
He felt her move closer to him.  
  
*****  
  
I'VE HUNGERED   
  
*****  
  
Venus rested her head on his chest.   
  
*****  
  
HUNGERED FOR YOUR TOUCH  
  
*****  
  
She could feel his heart pounding.  
  
*****  
  
A LONG   
  
*****  
  
Raphael held her close and gently kissed her neck.  
  
*****  
  
LONELY TIME  
  
*****  
  
She gently pushed away from him so she could see his face.  
  
*****  
  
AND TIME GOES BY  
  
*****  
  
Their eyes began to water. They watched as a tear rolled down their cheeks.  
  
*****  
  
SO SLOWLY  
  
*****  
  
Raphael lifted on hand up to caress her cheek again.  
  
*****  
  
AND TIME  
  
*****  
  
Then, he lifted his other hand to caress he other cheek.  
  
*****  
  
CAN DO SO MUCH  
  
*****  
  
He slowly moved his hands down to her neck. Then, back up to her face again.  
  
*****  
  
ARE YOU STILL MINE?  
  
*****  
  
He slowly leaned in to kiss her. Venus excepted Raphael's kiss. He loved her. He really loved her. Then, kiss deepened.  
  
*****  
  
I NEED YOUR LOVE  
I NEED YOUR LOVE  
GOD SPEED YOU LOVE  
TO ME  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Finally Raphael and Venus are reunited. This chapter was inspired by the movie GHOST and the song UNCHAINED MELODY by the RIGHTEOUS BROTHERS.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Brand New Day

Here With Me  
Chapter XIV: Brand New Day  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
"Oh Father!" Kat exclaimed. "I'm so glad you are feeling better." Kat wrapped his arms around her father's neck.  
  
Dragon Lord pushed her away. "I have a mission for you to do while Tashina and I are taking care of two problems in the Realm of Dreams."  
  
Kat looked down. "What is it you need Father?" Like he even cared about her.  
  
"I want you to good to the Shinobi's home and get back the mirror for me."   
  
"Is that all." Kat lightly shook her head.  
  
"Yes." Dragon Lord answered. "And one more thing."  
  
"What's that?"   
  
"Don't let anything happen to that mirror." Dragon Lord's voice rose. "Understand."  
  
Kat sighed. She thought since she was now older he would actually trust her. It wasn't her fault the two jars broke.   
  
"UNDERSTAND."  
  
"Yes, sir." She snapped back. She heard him the first time.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Raphael shook as he spoke. "I thought I would never see you again."  
  
"Me too." A tear rolled down Venus' cheek. "How did you find me?"  
  
"I don't know." Raphael replied. "I just was falling asleep and I ended up here. Then, I followed my heart."  
  
Venus placed her hands on her heart. "You...you love me. You really love me. OH Raph!"   
  
Venus wrapped her arms around his neck and began to smother him with kisses. Raphael responded with kisses back until their lips met. Raphael found her kiss more aggressive than usual and responded aggressively back.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Leonardo watched over his brother. Raphael seemed so peaceful. Well, Mai Li had said he was in the Realm of Dreams. He watched as a bright smile came over his brother's face.   
  
"What do you think he's smiling about?" Leonardo asked Mai Li.  
  
"I think they just met." Mai Li smiled.   
  
"Thank the gods." Splinter said as he placed a hand on his son's forehead.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"What you doing Donnie?" Michaelangelo asked as he looked over his brother's shoulder to look at the computer screen.  
  
"I'm checking my email."   
  
"You get email." Mondo Gecko said shocked.  
  
Donatello rolled his eyes. "Yes, I do."  
  
Mondo Gecko and Michaelangelo leaned even more over his shoulder.  
  
"Do you mind?" Donatello snapped aggravated with his audience. "This is personal."  
  
"Grouchy."  
  
"Come on Mondo." Michaelangelo motioned to his friend. "Lets go aggravate Leo."  
  
Donatello clicked on his mailbox.  
  
'You have 3 messages."  
  
Donatello entered his password and went INBOX. Three messages: One from TurtleNinja, one from April, and one from Zen, a girl he met online. He clicked on his first message.  
  
***** Dear Donatello  
  
I'm Sorry, but I cannot come to Earth to visit you. It's hard to explain why, but there are things in life that will not be.   
  
I'm sorry. You're such a good friend. I wish nothing but the best.  
  
Your Friend  
TurlteNinja  
  
****** Hey Donatello,  
  
Sorry it took me so long to respond back. It's been hectic at work lately. I have been constantly running the streets reporting on some crimes in the Chinatown area.   
  
ll this week, Chinese medicine and plant shops have been broken into. The crimes have been committed by masked ninjas. At first, I thought it was the Foot Clan. Then, I remember Venus and the stories she has told me about the Rank.   
  
Anyways, two days ago the cops found the body of Dr. Cornelius Quease. I knew he was one of the scientists you admired, so I looked deeper into the situation.  
  
Nearly three years ago, Dr. Quease was kidnapped at a local college while talking about mutations. Well, two days ago, Dr. Quease's body was found on the shore of Long Island, but he did not die from drowning. The coroner believes that the cause of death was due to a large fall.   
  
Most of Dr. Quease's bones were broken, especially his skull. Also, the coroner observed red marks and claw marks on his neck. It has been concluded that Dr. Quease was murdered.  
  
Well, that's all the information I have for now. My prayers are for Venus and Raphael. Please hurry home.  
  
Your Friend   
April O'neil  
  
***********Dear Don,   
  
Hey! How's it going?   
  
Haven't seen you online for the last few days. Have you been working on your inventions lately? I haven't. I've been working to much, but tomorrow on my day off I plan to relax and work on them.  
  
Well, I guess you're busy. Hope all goes well with you. Hope to talk to you soon.  
  
Zenobia  
  
Donatello sighed and turned off his computer. He sat still for a few moments and stared into space. Then, he got up and went outside to sit on the edge of the dock.  
  
Leonardo watched him with worry. Something was troubling him. He stood up, balancing himself on one foot. He grabbed the crutches Mai Li let him borrow and began to make his way to talk to his brother.  
  
  
  
  



	15. Mirror, Mirror

Here With Me  
Chapter XV:  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
While Splinter and Mai Li got up to get some tea, Mondo Gecko stared at the mirror with confusion.   
  
"So." Mondo Gecko asked Michaelangelo. "That dragon dude came out this mirror right."  
  
"Yeah." Michaelangelo answered as the looked at his reflection.  
  
"So, he's got to be real old? Huh?"  
  
"I guess, but I think time stops or something."   
  
Mondo Gecko stood in front of the mirror. "So how does it work?"  
  
Michaelangelo shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"Mirror. Mirror." Mondo Gecko called into it.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Leonardo carefully sat next to Donatello on the dock. "You Ok?"  
  
"Yeah." Donatello sighed.  
  
"You sure?" Leonardo knew something had to be up.  
  
"No."   
  
"Do you want to talk about it.?"  
  
Donatello rolled his eyes. Why did Leo always have to act like the big protective brother all the time? "Yeah." He said softly. He might as well get it over with before Leonardo nags him to death.  
  
"What happened?" Leonardo put his hand on his brother's shoulder.  
  
"Well..........."  
  
***********************************************  
  
Dragon Lord and Tashina sat down. They closed their eyes and began to chant.   
  
Kat watched as her father and aunt sat across from one another. She pulled her cloak tighter around her as a gust of wind swept through the room.   
  
'Time for me to get that mirror." Kat said to herself and disappeared.  
  
********************************************  
  
Meanwhile, in the Realm of Dreams, Raphael held Venus hand. "It's time to go home."   
  
She smiled. "I'll follow you out, like the Dragon Lord did."  
  
Raphael looked into the stream of energy and then at Venus. He didn't want to loose her.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be right behind you." She assured him.  
  
He squeezed her hand and got ready to jump into the stream. Then, he heard a hideous laugh. Suddenly fire was shooting out the ground, forming a circle around them.   
  
"What's going on?" Raphael held Venus close to him.  
  
"Dragon Lord." Venus pointed to the two figures that appeared before them.  
  
********************************************  
  
Leonardo listened patiently to his brother. "I'm sorry Donnie. I know you saw some good in Dr. Quease. And I'm sorry about TurtleNinja not coming."  
  
Donatello let out a sigh as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"I know it's hard seeing Raph and Venus together, but it's something we have to accept." Leonardo took a deep breath. "No matter how hard it is."  
  
"Yeah, well it sucks."  
  
"I know." Leonardo patted his brother on the back. "Let's head back."  
  
"OK." Donatello wiped the tear away.   
  
Leonardo attempted to stand up. Donatello grabbed his hand and lifted him to his feet.   
  
"Thanks Leo."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
******************************************  
  
"Dude. What are you doing?" Michaelangelo said as he watched his friend call into the mirror.  
  
"You know the queen in Snow White had a mirror." Mondo Gecko informed him.  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, maybe it will work." Mondo Gecko began to call into the mirror again. "Mirror. Mirror. On the wall."  
  
Michaelangelo rolled his eyes. His friend was such a goof.  
  
"Who's the fairest on of all." Mondo Gecko fell over laughing. How could he act so stupid?  
  
Michaelangelo stared into the mirror and watched it begin to ripple.  
  
Still laughing, Mondo Gecko looked up at Michaelangelo. He stopped laughing as he saw his friend's fearful face. "Yo Mike. You OK." He waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Mike."  
  
Michaelangelo pointed to the mirror.  
  
"What?" Mondo Gecko turned and looked at the mirror. "OH SHIT! WHAT DID I DO?"  
  
"I don't know." Michaelangelo turned to the kitchen. "SENSEI. MAI LI."   
  
  



	16. Trapped Again

Here With Me  
Chapter XVI: Trapped Again  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Splinter and Mai Li rushed into the room. "WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
"WE don't know." Mondo Gecko exclaimed. "I was just goofin' and...."  
  
"The mirror started to ripple." Michaelangelo finished.  
  
Mai Li walked over to the mirror and touched the glass. "I feel bad spirits."  
  
Splinter sat next to Raphael and touched his forehead. Raphael was shaking and tossing.   
  
Michaelangelo looked over at his brother and father. "Sensei, you did that when you were trapped by the Dragon Lord."  
  
Mai Li listened to Michaelangelo. "Oh My!" She sat down next to Splinter. "We need to act now."  
  
"Where is Donatello and Leonardo?" Splinter asked.  
  
"Donnie left and Leo went after him."  
  
"They need to hurry soon." Mai Li informed them. "I'll need all of your help."  
  
******************************************  
  
Two figures of fire stepped towards them. Then, The Dragon Lord and Tashina appeared.   
  
"Well. Well. What do we have here?" Dragon Lord smiled.  
  
"Looks like the Shinobi and her lover." Tashina gave them an evil eye.  
  
Raphael stood in front of Venus. "You want her. You're gonna have to get through me first."  
  
"If that's the way you want it." Dragon Lord used his powers to lift Raphael off the ground and chained him with fire in the air. Then, he looked at Venus and did the same. "Funny. I seem to remember doing this before."  
  
"You're gonna get it when I get free.?" Raphael snarled at him.  
  
"I so sure." Tashina strolled over to him.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Kat appeared in the kitchen of Venus' home. She could here voices of worry coming from the other room.   
  
She peeked in the room. There was the mirror, but it was surrounded. How was she going to get to it.  
  
Kat became invisible as she heard the door slide open. Two turtles walked in the room. The one with the blue mask used supports to get over to his friends. The one in with the purple mask went into the kitchen.  
  
Kat remained invisible and watched the purple masked turtle pick up his laptop and bring it in the room. She watched as he plugged it in and turned it on.  
  
Donatello plugged in his computer and turned it on. While he was waiting for it to boot up, he listened to Mai Li's instructions.  
  
******  
  
Leonardo sat down next to Splinter. "What happened?"  
  
"The Dragon Lord has trapped your brother and Venus." Splinter informed him.  
  
"I need you, Splinter, and Donatello to stay here while me, Mondo, and Michaelangelo go to the Realm Of Dreams." Mai Li instructed.   
  
"It could be dangerous. What if ya'll are captured too?" Leonardo worried.  
  
"That's why I need the three of you to stay here."  
  
***********************************************  
  
"They will be here soon." Dragon Lord looked around.   
  
Venus looked over at Raphael. He seemed so strong and brave, yet she was scared out of her mind. She didn't want to die here. She didn't want to die at the Dragon Lord's mercy.  
  
Tashina looked over Raphael and closed her eyes. She could see his and Venus' future. In a year from now, Venus will a few weeks from giving birth to their children. She could see their son's face. He was much like his father, but had his mother's spirit. This was not good news, especially for her brother.  
  
Tashina opened her eyes and glanced over at Venus. She had to be destroyed before that could happen. "Kill them NOW."  
  
"NOW." Dragon Lord looked over at her.   
  
"Now." Tashina demanded "If you know what's good for you."  
  
Dragon Lord thought for a moment. She must have seen something. Dragon Lord raised his sword, ready to strike.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Bitoku looked from a distance. He could barely see his father, but he saw his sword raise. He saw Raphael and Venus suspended in the air. He had to do something. After all. He ordered his troops to attack.  
  
****************************************  
  
Mai Li, Michaelangelo, and Mondo Gecko sat in a circle. They closed their eyes and began to drift into the Realm of Dreams.  
  
Donatello looked at his computer screen and clicked on his tracker. He noticed a dragon presence in the house. He looked around. He didn't see anything.  
  
Kat watched him from the kitchen where she remained invisible. He knew someone else was there. She had to get to that mirror before she gets caught.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Guiding Spirits

Here With Me:  
Chapter XVII: Guiding Spirits  
  
BY: Michelle  
  
  
  
"Dude." Mondo Gecko looked around at the scenery before him. "Where are we?"  
  
"The Realm of Dreams." Michaelangelo answered. "But I don't remember it being so beautiful."  
  
"It's because of Raphael and Venus." Mai Li said as she searched around. "Their good spirits overwhelmed the Dragon Lord's destruction."  
  
"So how do we find them."  
  
"Umm. We have to look around." Michaelangelo answered his friend.  
  
"Yes, their spirits will guide us to them."   
  
Mondo Gecko pointed to an area of fire. "What's that?"  
  
"Dragon Lord."   
  
Mai Li looked closely at the fire. Then, she saw Venus and Raphael. "They are there. In that circle of fire."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for." Michaelangelo exclaimed as he headed towards the fire.  
  
******************************************  
  
Donatello observed his radar screen and watched the dragon move across the screen. He looked around. He couldn't see anything.   
  
He turned on his portable tracker trying not to be obvious. He watched it pass by Splinter and Leonardo's locators on the screen.  
  
Splinter sat patiently and placed his hand on Raphael's forehead. Hopefully, Mai Li and his sons will be alright.  
  
Leonardo stayed next to Splinter, ready to support in anyway he could although he was injured. He looked around the room and noticed Donatello getting nervous as he stood up and pulled out his bo.   
  
Leonardo felt something brush on his shoulder and turned to look. No one was there. He noticed Splinter began to look around too. He must be sensing trouble.   
  
Leonardo slowly stood up and limped over to Donatello who was heading in his direction. "What going on?" He whispered.  
  
"I'm tracking a dragon on the screen" Donatello whispered and pointed to the screen.   
  
"I don't see anything, but I think Splinter senses something." Leonardo whispered back as he read Splinter's lips.  
  
Splinter began to worry. One son was trapped in the Realm of Dreams. One son was injured. One son was perfectly fine, but was not as good of a fighter as his brothers. The other three in the room were in the Realm of Dreams and knew nothing of what was going on. He, himself, was not as young as he use to be.  
  
Splinter prayed as he watched his two sons follow the invisible assailant.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Tashina looked around. Her brother was about to kill the Shinobi and her lover, yet something seemed wrong.   
  
She felt the energy around her. There was a human here and the Shinobi's friends.   
  
"We have company." Tashina informed her brother.  
  
"Then take care of them." Dragon Lord said to her.  
  
With his approval, she left him to search for her enemy.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Raphael tried to fight the bands that suspended him in the air. He wanted to rip the Dragon Lord apart at the moment. If he was free, Dragon Lord would be laying in the four corners of the Realm of Dreams by now.  
  
Venus watched the sword raise over his head. This time their would be nothing to stop him.  
  
Dragon Lord lifted his sword above his head ready to cut Venus in half. "Goodbye Shinobi."  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Raphael cried trying to save her.  
  
"Don't worry." Dragon Lord said to him. "You shall join her soon enough."  
  
A tear rolled down Venus' face and she looked over to Raphael. "I love you."  
  
"I love you." He said as tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
Dragon Lord smiled as he held the sword over his head. He came down with it, but inches from Venus' face his sword was knocked from his hands.  
  
"No." He turned quickly to look at Bitoku and a dozen Rank warriors.  
  
"Hello, father." Bitoku said as he glared with anger.   
  
******************************************  
  
Kat moved closer to the mirror. She wanted to laugh as she walked pass the Ninja rat and the blue bandanna turtle. They didn't even she her, she smiled to herself.  
  
Kat passed Mai Li, Mondo Gecko, and Michaelangelo. Her father will soon have them too. This is easier than she thought it would be.  
  
She walked closer to the mirror unaware that Donatello and Leonardo were following her.  
  



	18. Ready to Rumble

Here With Me  
Chapter XVIII: Ready to Rumble  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Michaelangelo, Mondo Gecko, and Mai Li ran towards Raphael and Venus, when they were stopped by Tashina.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Tashina created two balls of fire in the palms of her hands.  
  
"Shit." Michaelangelo exclaimed as the three dove to the floor to dodge the fiery blast.  
  
***************************************  
  
Dragon Lord gave his son and the Rank warriors an evil look. He watched as three fearful dragons switched to his side.  
  
"That's right my warriors. Join me and be free. Stay with Bitoku and you will all be tried for treason." Dragon Lord growled.  
  
To Bitoku's surprise, the rest of the Rank betrayed him because of their fear of the Dragon Lord. Dragon Lord opened a gateway to his palace and sent them to Kurai.  
  
Dragon Lord's sword flew back into his hand. "You want to challenge ME. SO BE IT." He yelled as he attacked his son.  
  
****************************************  
  
Raphael and Venus saw that the Dragon Lord was distracted.  
  
"We need to get free while we can." Raphael began to fight with the bonds again.  
  
Venus began to fight, but she knew it was no use. "There is no way we can get free."  
  
"Can't you use a spell or something?" Raphael questioned. "I don't know any to over power Dragon Lord's spell."  
  
"There must be some way to get free."  
  
****************************************  
  
Donatello handed Leonardo his tracker. He snuck up behind the invisible intruder and swung hoping her would hit the attacker.  
  
Kat felt something hit her on the back and she fell on the floor. She lost all her concentration, making her visible to Leonardo, Donatello, and Splinter.   
  
She felt the spot on her back where Donatello hit her. It hurt like hell as she stood up to face them.   
  
Donatello spun his bo around and got in a fighting stance.  
  



	19. Fight!

Here With Me  
Chapter XIX: Fight!  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Tashina shrieked and blew fire from her mouth at Mai Li. Mai Li blocked the blast by creating a Chi Shield of Energy.   
  
"BITCH." Tashina yelled as she watched Mai Li.  
  
Mai Li got in a fighting stance and glared at Tashina. In her mind, she sent a message to Michaelangelo and Mondo Gecko to get over to Raphael and Venus while she distracted Tashina.  
  
Michaelangelo was hesitant at first, but Mai Li assured him everything will be fine. He rushed over to Raphael and Venus.  
  
"Mikey." Raphael was shocked to see him here.  
  
"Don't worry bro." Michaelangelo said. "We'll get ya'll free."  
  
Mondo Gecko looked at the fiery bond supporting Venus and Raphael. "How are we suppose to get them free."  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
**********************************************  
  
Dragon Lord threw his son to the ground. Bitoku looked up at him in fear. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to be able to defeat him.  
  
He stood back up against his father. He didn't care if he died trying anymore. He knew what was right.  
  
Bitoku's heart raced as his father stepped closer.  
  
"You know Bitoku." Dragon Lord started. "If you wouldn't have betrayed me, you would be able to take over my kingdom after my death."  
  
"Sorry, if I didn't turn out to be a murderous monster like you, but it is you who betrayed the dragons and your own father."   
  
Dragon Lord grew angry. He knew Bitoku had found out the way he inherited the throne.  
  
"And father...." Bitoku said as he attacked his father.   
  
Dragon Lord blocked the swing, making his son in his face. "What?"  
  
"I'm glad I helped the Shinobi and her friend." Bitoku said bravely as he broke the spell binding Raphael and Venus in the air.  
  
Angered, Dragon Lord kicked him in the stomach and threw him back on the ground. As Bitoku leaned over in pain, Dragon Lord headed towards Venus and her friends.  
  
********************************************  
  
"We're free." Venus exclaimed and hugged Raphael.  
  
"Yeah, but..." Mondo Gecko pointed to the Dragon Lord coming towards them.  
  
"Into the stream of energy." Raphael instructed.  
  
"But, what about Mai Li?"  
  
********************************************  
  
Mai Li and Tashina pulled at each other's hair. Tashina found it harder to get a grip on Mai Li's hair that was in a bun. On the other hand, Mai Li got a good grip on Tashina's long locks.   
  
Tashina screamed in pain as Mai Li pulled out a piece of her hair. Tashina gave her a dirty look as she watched her toss the piece at her.   
  
*********************************************  
  
Kat jumped over Donatello's head, even though it hurt, and then, pulled his feet from under him.  
  
In defense of his brother, Leonardo grabbed her from behind and fell on the ground. He fell on top of her and pinned her to the ground.  
  
Kat struggled to get free, but Leonardo was to strong for her.  
  
"What do you want from us?" He demanded.  
  
"I want...." Kat started and kicked him in between the legs.   
  
Leonardo rolled over in pain bumping into the mirror.  
  
  



	20. Survivor

Here With Me  
Chapter XX: Survivor  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Kat watched as the mirror began to wobble. She knew her father would kill her if the mirror was broken. She hurried towards it to stop it from falling.  
  
Donatello rushed to stop her from getting to the glass, but something came out of the glass and ran into him.  
  
*************************************  
  
"MAI LI!" Michaelangelo yelled.   
  
Come on, we got to get out of here." Raphael grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"I'm coming." Michaelangelo heard her voice   
  
Venus, Raphael, Michaelangelo, and Mondo Gecko jumped into the stream of energy.  
  
Mai Li watched them safely leave. Then, she created a large green ball of energy and through it at Tashina. Mai Li rushed to the stream of energy and jumped in.  
  
The ball of energy hit Tashina, sending her flying over thirty feet and into her brother.   
  
*************************************  
  
Venus came flew out of the glass and fell on Raphael. Michaelangelo, Mai Li, Mondo Gecko, and Raphael's spirits entered back into their bodies.   
  
Scared at the sight of Venus, the Shinobi, Kat disappeared with the mirror.  
  
Venus kissed Raphael and hugged him tight. The others gathered around them. They were so glad to see Venus back safe and sound.   
  
Venus looked around the room. All of her friends were here with her, but there was one more extra person in the room.  
  
She fixed her eyes on him. Raphael sat up and looked in the same direction.   
  
Donatello had him tied up. "Let him go." She said softly.  
  
Donatello looked at her in shock. "But, he's a dragon.'  
  
"And he saved our lives." Venus explained.  
  
"For the second time." Raphael added.  
  
***************************************  
  
Dragon Lord and Tashina got up and dusted themselves off.   
  
"DAMN IT" Dragon Lord stomped as he noticed his son missing and his enemy escaped.  
  
Dragon Lord and Tashina jumped into the stream of energy, knowing they had failed. When his spirit entered back into his body, the Dragon Lord jumped up and began throwing around equipment. Then, he saw his daughter with the mirror.  
  
*****************************************  
  
They all looked at him with confusion except for Mai Li and Splinter.  
  
"He's the Good Dragon." Venus explained and she hugged on Raphael, knowing they wouldn't have gotten free without him.  
  
"Actually." The dragon started. "My name is Bitoku."  
  
  
  



	21. Dinner Talk

Here With Me  
Chapter XXI: Dinner Talk  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
The Turtles, Mai LI, Mondo Gecko, and Bitoku sat around at the table and ate dinner.  
  
"So, Bitoku. What do you plan to do?" Mai Li asked the dragon  
  
"I guess hide." Bitoku sighed and picked at his food. "If my father finds me, he might kill me."  
  
"We'll help you find a place." Michaelangelo suggested.  
  
"Yeah," Mondo Gecko thought for a moment. "Maybe you can join the Mighty Mutanimals."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's a group of mutants that have joined together. I'm part of the group and so is Mike." Mondo Gecko explained.  
  
'Yeah. I'm sure Ray Fillet wouldn't mind having another member. He could use your help with cleaning up the ocean and all."  
  
******  
  
"Raph you missed it." Donatello laughed.  
  
"I know." Leonardo began laughing too. "We had Mondo Gecko dress up like the Dragon Lord."  
  
"We sent him out to call a few Rank warriors in."  
  
"He goes out in the hallway and calls to them 'Hey Yo. Get in here bros."  
  
"OH my." Venus started laughing.  
  
Raphael just smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, that sounds like Mondo alright."  
  
"What sounds like me?" Mondo Gecko yelled from across the table.  
  
"You and your Dragon Lord impersonation." Leonardo snickered.  
  
"Hey. I did pretty good." Mondo Gecko lifted his head high. "It was just when that like monster kicked me." He said pointing to the bruise on his leg.   
  
"That bruise." Donatello poked Mondo Gecko's bruise.  
  
"OWWWW. Yes." Mondo Gecko exclaimed. "See if Leo had caught her, the Rank wouldn't have chased us around."  
  
"Hey. She nearly blinded me with that book she hummed at my eyes." Leonardo explained to everyone. "Besides, her scream when she looked at you made the Rank go crazy.'  
  
"'I'd scream too if looked up and saw Mondo Gecko looking at me." Raphael teased..  
  
"Very funny. Like you're the best looking mutant on two legs."  
  
"I am." Raphael boasted as Venus kissed his cheek.  
  
"Don't feed his ego Vee."   
  
Venus giggled and leaned her head on Raphael's shoulder. Then, she looked up at him with starstruck eyes.   
  



	22. Resting Here With Me

Here With Me  
Chapter XXII: Resting Here With Me   
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Later that night, Venus began to head into her room. Raphael kissed her good night and turned to leave to sleep in the den.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Venus called to him.  
  
"I'm going to sleep on the mat right there." Raphael pointed to the spot on the floor where he was earlier.  
  
"Are you sure that's where you want to sleep?"  
  
Raphael turned around and faced her. With the movement of a single finger, she began to signal him to come to her.  
  
Raphael smiled and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. In response, she kissed him hungrily.   
  
He let go of her and closed the door. In the meantime, Venus laid down in a seductive pose. He knelt down beside her and kissed her lips.  
  
"Are you sure your ready?" He asked her and took off his belt.  
  
She pulled him on top of her and kissed him again. "I'm sure. I love you."  
  
"I love you Venus."  
  
Baby I've been drifting away  
AND DREAMING ALL DAY  
Of holding you, TOUCHING YOU  
The only thing I wanna do is BE WITH YOU   
AS CLOSE TO you as I can be  
  
LET'S MAKE LOVE  
All night long  
Until OUR STRENGTH IS GONE  
Hold on TIGHT   
JUST LET go  
I want to FEEL YOU IN MY SOUL  
Until the sun comes up  
LET'S MAKE LOVE  
  
Do you know what you DO TO ME  
Everything inside of me  
IS WANTING YOU, needing you  
I'M SO IN LOVE WITH YOU  
Look in my eyes  
LET'S GET LOST TONIGHT   
In each other  
  
LET'S MAKE LOVE  
All night long  
Until ALL OUR STRENGTH IS GONE  
Hold on TIGHT   
JUST LET go  
I want to FEEL YOU IN MY SOUL  
Until the sun comes up  
LET'S MAKE LOVE  
  
Venus rested her head on his chest. Their hearts were pounding as one.  
  
"How......How do you feel?" Raphael asked breathing heavily.  
  
"Wonderful." Venus replied squeezing him tight.  
  
"I'm glad you're here with me.'  
  
"Me too."   
  
"I was thinking." Raphael started as she snuggled close to him. "When we get home, maybe I can move my stuff in your room."  
  
Venus lifted slightly and looked down at him. "I'd like that."   
  
LET'S MAKE LOVE  
All night long  
Until ALL OUR STRENGTH IS GONE  
Hold on TIGHT   
JUST LET go  
I want to FEEL YOU IN MY SOUL  
Until the sun comes up  
LET'S MAKE LOVE  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^THE END  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Let's Make Love is sung by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw.  
  
I would like to thank all those who have read my stories and all those who have reviewed my stories. It's been fun and exciting reading everyone's thoughts and comments. THANK YOU.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
FUTURE WORKS IN PROGRESS:  
Turtle Tots  
Trick or Treat  
Thankful  
  
  
  



End file.
